Saving You
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Reaver and Hiro have both liked each other for a very long time, though neither has admitted it to anyone, but that all changes when Logan, being the jackass he was, kidnapped his brother and forced himself upon the younger boy. This has happened six times in total in the last four months and Reaver is determined to find out what has the little Hiro so frightened all of a sudden.


A Fable Story- Saving You  
Reaver and Hiro

Disclaimer- Still don't own Fable... kinda wish I did though because it would be fun if you could actually like flirt and marry Reaver and even go beyond... *blushes like a school girl* Heh, yeah... anyway...

Characters still might be a bit ooc, though I don't exactly know. Actually I do know Reaver is but I don't know about Logan...

Oh yeah, the warnings in this story are rape, a bit of violence, and Reaver fluffiness! *grins*

Enjoy!

* * *

Hiro was scared; no… he was petrified of his brother, Logan, the king of Albion. He hadn't been before… no, before this he loved his brother, so much that he used to follow him around like a little puppy; no, that's what he did with Reaver whenever he was around the older man, what he did with his brother was a bit more simpler.

And yet, that all changed one night when Logan came home… drunk.

"Logan!" Hiro whined, pouting as he crossed his arms, half-glaring at his brother as the king entered the doors of the castle. "You're late!"

Logan had ignored him, and that was the first sign that something was off; that something was terribly wrong. Of course, Hiro, being the ignorant prince he was, was oblivious to that fact.

"Where were you? Wait, what's that smell?" Hiro questioned, frowning as he sniffed the air and backed away. "You've been drinking, haven't you?" With this said, he really did glare at Logan.

"Yeah, I have, so what?" Logan snapped, turning towards the younger boy with his well known poker face and Hiro frowned in worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked, timidly though as he noticed Logan start to walk towards him. "L-logan…?"

"Pathetic." Logan snipped and Hiro blinked, confused.

"H-huh…?"

"You are pathetic." Logan spoke again, this time louder and Hiro shrunk back, beyond worried and confused. Logan never called him names or said stuff like this. "I am truly and utterly surprised that so many of _my_ people think that you will be a better king than I." Logan reached a hand out and pushed Hiro back with just one finger, shock and fear etching into the black haired boys face and his pretty blue eyes. "How do they expect a coward to run in place of me, to protect them, to save them from danger?"

Logan's voice became incredibly low, his words slurred only slightly though he was definitely more than drunk. "L-logan, y-you're drunk. Y-you should go to bed." Hiro said, gathering all the courage he could to push Logan back but his hands were caught and he yelped in surprise as he was pushed against the wall behind him.

"_I_ am the king, no one tells me what to do." He hissed and Hiro whimpered. "Especially not my so-called little brother, the hero of Albion!" he shouted out and Hiro flinched at the volume of his words. "I think even mother thought so as well, that you would be better than me. I mean, let's take your name as an example." He snickered at that and Hiro's fear spiked as Logan leaned towards his ear. "Hiro…"

"L-logan! Stop!" Hiro shuddered at the man's tone and pressed against the wall.

"I told you, _Hiro_, no one tells me what to do…!" Logan reprimanded, shoving him hard against the wall and Hiro yelped in pain. "You… you should be punished…" Hiro's eyes went wide with those words from Logan's mouth and he whimpered. "Although it will not be just any punishment, oh no… yours will be… special." Logan smirked with that, a dangerous glint in his… lust filled eyes.

"Y-you can't hurt me… I-I'm the prince…!" he tried to sound confident but he failed miserably as Logan just laughed and leaned forward to kiss Hiro hard, and then he pulled back, licking his lips.

"You may be the prince, but I am the king." He murmured lowly and Hiro let out another sharp yelp as he was turned around, pinned to the wall, his hands pinned above his head by one of Logan's hands and he whimpered as Logan pressed against him. "It's such a shame that you said you were saving yourself for someone special… this pretty little body of yours would be going to waste if I hadn't come up with a great little plan. Hm, too bad your special person won't get the chance to do with you as they please when I am finished with you." Logan said, gripping Hiro's hip with his other hand and Hiro flinched as he rubbed against him. "Do you feel that? Hm, a pretty boy like you probably has no idea what he does to all the women and men in the kingdom. Such… a… shame." And with this sentence Logan pulled Hiro's pants down, yanking on them harshly and Hiro tried to struggle, to get away.

"No! D-don't, p-please! I-I'll do any… anything!" Hiro whimpered, his eyes closed tightly and he flinched once more when Logan tightened his grip on his wrists, threatening to break them if he dared move; so he stilled, tears threatening to spill.

"If you even so much as think about yelling for help, I won't hesitate to snap the pretty little neck of yours." Logan growled and Hiro couldn't help but let a few tears fall as Logan got rid of his own pants, his hard on pressing against Hiro's ass. "Oh don't worry little prince, this won't hurt much." Logan snickered before he positioned himself in front of Hiro's entrance and slammed inside, forcing Hiro to let out a sharp, high-pitched scream and more tears to fall.

The first time, the morning after, Hiro tried to let it slide and eventually it was almost forgotten. And then the second time came around and Hiro was reluctant to forgive his brother, but after the third time, Hiro had tried so hard to avoid the king and that only ended up in the fourth time being the worst of all.

"Oh Hiro, where are you my dear little brother?" Logan's voice rang throughout the castle and Hiro froze, having been helping a maid clean up one of the guest rooms after having Reaver, Hiro's favorite person, stay over for a week. Though Reaver was the one person Hiro trusted most, he kept this away from the man in fear of what he would think, or worse, what he would do. "Come out, come out wherever you are." Logan snickered and Hiro backed away from the door, looking from Megan, the servant he was helping, and the door; the footsteps were getting louder with each second and he didn't know what to do.

Megan, being the oblivious maid she was, mistook Hiro's expression for one saying that she needed to get out of there and so with a bow, she left Hiro alone and his panic spiked higher than ever.

He didn't know what to do.

"Ah, your highness, if you're looking for your brother, he is in there." Megan pointed out, thinking she was being helpful. Hiro whimpered with that and he could practically hear the smirk in Logan's tone as he thanked her and Hiro's eyes widened with fright as he saw Logan step into the room before he closed the door behind him, locking it with a malicious smirk that was accompanied by a dangerous glare that just screamed murder.

"You've been avoiding me, _Hiro_." He said, his expression turning cold and Hiro backed up some more.

"N-no, I haven't. I-I was just… just… attending to Reaver! Yeah, that's what I was doing." It really was what he was doing, but he still couldn't help but think that Logan knew Reaver was just an excuse for what he said and then Logan did something unexpected; he grinned… evilly I might add.

"Ah, Reaver is it…" he snickered and Hiro felt unbelievably wary and frightened at the same time. "I knew it. I was right then, the reason you follow Reaver around like a little lost puppy… you like him, don't you?" Hiro's eyes went wide and he froze, panicked. "_He_ was your special person… the one you were… saving yourself for." The dangerous tone was back in his voice.

"N-no, h-he wasn't…!" Hiro shouted out, a little too loud, in fear and Logan only laughed… something that sounded cruel and evil to Hiro and then Logan merely smirked.

"I wonder what dear old Reaver would think if he were to find out…" Logan wondered aloud and something deep inside Hiro surfaced. "Oh I know what he would do, however, do you?" Hiro shook with every word; every step and tears began to surface. "He would not only _hate_ you, but no doubt he would tarnish your good name to get revenge."

"H-he wouldn't d-do t-that…!" Hiro stuttered in complete shock. Hiro had dreamt and pictured about every encounter he would have with Reaver, about the day he would tell the man he liked, _loved_, him and sometimes Reaver would be happy and would like him back, sometimes he would be overflowing with emotions that Reaver would… would bed him; although other times he'd imagined Reaver having a different reaction, one he didn't really like. One where Reaver would yell at him, call him names… _hate_ him and even go as far as to ignoring him. It broke his heart with those thoughts.

"Oh he would, I _know_ he would. Oh but enough of that, Reaver is hardly the excuse for you to be avoiding your dear brother…" Logan said, bringing Hiro from his thoughts and then he grinned once more. "I rather think you need to be punished again, don't you."

"N-no!" Hiro pleaded, backing away again but Logan caught him by the wrist, glaring at him. Gathering up what courage he had left, he dared say what he said next. "W-when I become king you will be the f-first one to go in the dungeons…!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Logan hardened his glare and all Hiro's courage fled and he was left a whimpering mess, like a frightened puppy. "I'd rethink your words and clean up your act unless you want your punishment to be anymore than what it already is." Logan seethed and Hiro took a deep breath, just to calm his nerves before he managed a glare that almost matched Logan's.

"O-one of these days s-someone will find out what you've been doing," he winced when Logan's grip tightened and he could hear the man growling, "a-and y-you'll get what you d-deserve…"

"You shouldn't be so confident in that assumption." Logan snapped before pushing Hiro against the wall again, turning him around and ripping his shirt off before grabbing something off his belt. "You need to be taught a lesson in how to speak properly to those who own you."

Hiro didn't have enough to time to do anything as he then screamed as he felt a sharp sting on his back. That was all he could do as the tears fell, as he was being whipped, was scream. He hated it, because it hurt so much, even more than all the beatings he'd taken by bandits, by those stupid Hobbes… and even from the vicious Balverines. He even nearly died several times in completing his quests, but never once has he felt anything like this… the sharp pain as the whip struck him and even after that when Logan slammed into him with his cock; coated every time by Hiro's blood as he thrusted into him.

He was left a whimpering and bloody mess on the floor, against the wall, tears crawling down his cheeks after Logan was finished.

And he heard when Logan exited the room, slamming the door shut behind him, and it was even hours before Hiro picked himself up, got dressed and went back to his own room, falling onto his bed and crying harder as he remembered what he'd just gone through.

The fifth time was just as bad, if not worse, with Logan being how drunk he was, although he had tied Hiro to the bed that time. But the sixth time that happened, in the four months that everything had taken place, he didn't cry, he didn't move, he didn't scream… he had felt numb.

Logan had whipped him, fucked him, and had even gone as far as to burn and cut him to get him to respond, but he wouldn't. All because he felt broken, numb, like the whole world was against him.

It was a few days after that when Reaver found him, curled up against the old willow beside the lake that he used to love going to so much.

"Ah, well if it isn't my favorite little prince." Reaver greeted, all smiles and grins and Hiro looked up, forcing a smile as he greeted his friend/crush.

"H-hi Reaver…" he couldn't help the small stutter that crept into his voice, as he didn't want to seem weak in front of the other man. But as always, Reaver saw right through him.

"Huh? Hiro, are you alright?" Reaver asked, confused and a bit worried as he knelt down beside the younger man and he sat his hand on the boys' shoulder; only to pull back when he flinched, letting out a small whimper at the small gesture. "Hiro…?"

"I'm fine…" Hiro said, fear etched into his tone and Reaver couldn't help but feel more worried than he should be.

"No, you're not. What's wrong? What has had you on the edge these last few months, huh?" Reaver questioned, almost demanding an answer. He had noticed, over the last four months how frightened Hiro would get around anyone and everyone who would touch him and even more so around older guys, and Reaver was no exception. It hurt him when the boy pulled away from him or jumped around, frightened when he greeted him and when he used to be the one he'd tell everything to, it almost seemed like he wanted nothing more to do with that.

And Reaver wanted to know why.

"I-it's nothing Reaver, just drop it." He said, in a voice so soft, that Reaver barely caught it.

"Don't give me that bullshit," Reaver growled out, gripping onto Hiro's shoulder and turning the boy to him. "Tell me what's wrong damn it!"

Hiro's eyes went wide at the anger he found in his voice and he flinched, whimpering as he turned him towards the man, the marks on his body burning with the movement and he stared at the older man with fear, pain, and anxiety.

Reaver's own expression softened when he saw the others and he frowned more. "Please, what's wrong?" he asked, loosening his grip and when Hiro refused to answer him, he sighed, pulling the boy into a hug. But he pulled back with wide eyes as Hiro let out a strangled yelp, one filled with pain and in answer, Reaver narrowed his eyes as he looked over him.

Hiro closed his eyes in fear, not knowing what was going through his mind but he was shocked and panicked when Reaver spoke.

"Take off your shirt, Hiro." He ordered strictly and Hiro shuddered slightly before complying, almost hesitantly, and he blushed slightly.

"R-reaver… I-I-!" he was cut off sharply as Reaver gasped at the little marks on his chest, shoulders, and arms. His blushed increased as he felt Reaver's gaze on him.

"Hiro… turn around." Hiro flinched at the tone he used, one sounding so hurt and angered. Hiro stayed frozen for only a few seconds before he did so, moving to turn his back towards him and tears threatened to surface when he did. "Hiro! What happened, who did this to you!?" Reaver questioned, clearly more shocked than he ever had been.

"I-I-I c-can't… I can't t-tell you… h-he'll…" Hiro shuddered, curling up again and he started to cry.

"Oh Hiro…" Reaver murmured, pulling the boy into a gentle hug and he held onto him; almost for what seemed like hours until Hiro finally decided to speak, against his better judgment though.

"I-it was Logan… h-he came home one night… drunk…" he tried to will the stutter to go away and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He was thankful when Reaver stayed silent, allowing him to continue, though Hiro could practically feel the anger coming off the man. "He started by calling me names, telling me how I wasn't good enough to become king… to take his place. A-and then… then he told me how he knew I-I was s-saving myself for someone special… and h-how it was a shame… and… and he took that away from me." Hiro shuddered violently and was thankful when Reaver's grip on him tightened.

"He's done this more than once, hasn't he?" Reaver asked and Hiro stiffly nodded. "Hiro… how-"

Hiro cut him off before he got a chance to ask, and continued telling him what happened. "H-he's done this six times… only twice when he was… was drunk. After the third time, I tried avoiding him, hiding from him…" he chuckled bitterly. "I really am a bloody coward."

"Don't say that…!" Reaver reprimanded but Hiro ignored him.

"When he found me… he told me stuff, that he knew who I was saving myself for and how he knew that person w-would ha-hate… me if I told them." Hiro willed himself to continue. "I tried to fight against him… but he started whipping me… a-and he… he wasn't too gentle with punishing me either." Hiro felt tired all of a sudden, with all this crying. "He did the same thing next time, and he was drunk to top it off…" he murmured softly. "A-and then the sixth time… which was a few days ago…" Hiro sighed… "He cut me, he whipped me, he violated me… he even went as far to burn me when I wouldn't do a single damn thing." Hiro bit out and yawned, giving a small little sneeze afterwards; having spent the night outside in the bitter cold, it was expected he'd have a cold.

"Come on Hiro, let's get you cleaned up." Reaver said, putting the boys' shirt back on him and then helping him stand.

"W-what are you doing…?" Hiro asked him, weary and tired. Reaver chuckled softly and gave him a small heart-warming smile.

"Saving you…" he answered simply and Hiro couldn't help the shock and surprise creeping into his voice.

"Why…?" he asked.

"Because I… love you Hiro, and I don't care what you say but I will not see you get hurt anymore by that bastard who you call a brother." His tone was serious and his expression was deadly when he said this and Hiro couldn't help the small giggle and the smile that made its way to his face.

"Y-you know w-when I said I… I was saving myself for someone s-special…?" Hiro asked as he hugged onto Reaver to keep from falling.

"Yes…" Reaver rose an eyebrow in question, though his eyes held something keen to curiosity and Hiro once again yawned.

"W-well… I… I was saving myself for… for you…" he blushed with those words and after a bit, Reaver's shock wore down and he smirked.

"Is that right?" Hiro nodded, his blush deepening and Reaver chuckled, using one hand to lift the boys head up. "I would have to say that's very sweet of you, little prince." Reaver said, his smirk dying to a genuine smile and Hiro smiled back before Reaver leaned down to kiss him, the prince kissing him back.

But it all had to end when Hiro whimpered and almost fell. Reaver caught him, picking him up bridal style and Hiro smiled once more at him, resting his head on the others chest as he was carried to Reaver's manor.

"I promise you Hiro, that I will do everything I can to keep Logan away from you…" he whispered sweetly to a sleeping Hiro. "I love you Hiro." He added softly, vowing to keep his promise as long as he could, up until Hiro himself became king and hopefully even after.


End file.
